Database systems can be used in a variety of different fields and applications, some of which can involve sensitive data that should be protected. Providing information security for sensitive data contained within such database systems can be a complex and challenging endeavor. In addition to protecting the data from external threats (e.g., unauthorized access to or destruction of data), internal threats can pose problems. For instance, an individual authorized to access the database may still misuse the sensitive information.
For these and other reasons, certain database systems can facilitate auditing of database transactions by creating a log of database related activity. This auditing can include recording information that identifies which data was affected by a particular database transaction along with other useful information, such as a timestamp and identification of a user that initiated the transaction. The specificity of the auditing can sometimes be determined by regulatory requirements, which can be created and enforced by oversight bodies, such as governmental agencies.